Electromechanical dual clutch transmissions that include automated electromechanical shifting mechanisms and methods are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,463,821, 6,044,719 and 6,012,561, disclose a dual clutch electromechanical automatic transmission.
The dual-clutch transmission does not include a torque converter. Therefore, launch and acceleration is created by closing one of the clutches. Under normal driving conditions, the clutch is not completely engaged. Rather, it is only closed far enough to transfer engine torque without transferring torque peaks. This so called “slip control” approach enables smooth shifting as well as fast disengagement of the clutch. However, issues arise when the vehicle is held stationary on an incline. While a motor vehicle can be held on an incline with a slipping clutch, after some period of time, typically based on incline slope, vehicle weight, and temperature, the slipping clutch will overheat. To prevent overheating, the clutch may be fully engaged or disengaged. If the clutch is disengaged, the vehicle would roll back unexpectedly. If the clutch is fully engaged, the vehicle would suddenly launch. There is a need for a launch acceleration strategy which avoids these issues.